crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
DRAGON
refers to the titular antagonists of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon and its manga adaptation. They are huge beings from Earth that invaded the World of Mana, whom they considered to be the "False" Earth. It should be noted that "DRAGON" is the designation given to them by Arzenal. They refer to themselves as '''People of Aura (アウラの民). Description The creatures range from large DRAGONs that exceed a total length of 100 metres to smaller DRAGONs that are roughly 15-20 metres long. They have a variety of individual attacks. Whenever Para-mail pilots encounter a new DRAGON, it is designated as a "Virgin" DRAGON, until it is assigned a class name. The pilots are paid more for the amount of information they acquire on the new class of DRAGON and for the greater danger they entail fighting it. It is later revealed that the DRAGONs are evolved humans, the females being the small Schooner-Class and the males are the large ones. Classes Schooner-Class They are the smallest in size, being only around fifteen to twenty meters in length, and have pink-colored skin. They appear to be the most numerous class of Dragons, as they always appear when a Singularity is opened. They can hypnotize Mana users simply by roaring at them. However, this seems to be their only ability, and it has no effect on Norma. Therefore, while battling Norma, they use physical attacks, such as kicking them out of their Para-mail and devouring them afterwards. They appear to be the most physically fragile Dragons, and can be killed with knives and small arms. Brig-Class Large Dragons with purple-coloured skin. They are capable of creating magic circles that can shoot a large number of shining orb-like projectiles that can be controlled at will. They have also been shown to be rather intelligent, as seen when one used its ability to set a trap for the First squadron. Galleon-Class Large Dragons who are more than a hundred meters in length, they have fourteen eyes, seven on either side, and their wings end in claws with three toes. Their scales are deep green in color. They have the ability to create lightning and barriers with magic circles. Bighorn A previously unknown type, the gigantic Bighorn-class Cross Ange Design Works is capable of erecting a magic circle that increases gravity within its perimeter, pinning enemies to the ground and eventually crushing them. The attack is generated by the massive horns on each side of its head and if even one is damaged, it loses the ability to generate the gravity field. Gallery Singular Portal opens.png|A Singularity opening up. Cross Ange 07 Virgin Class Dragon.png|Unknown-Class DRAGON. Cross Ange 12 Vivian into dragon singing.png|Schooner-Class. The DRAGON form of Vivian. Scuna-Class Dragon card.jpg|Schooner-Class Dragon card. Red Galleon-Class Dragon card..jpg|Red Galleon-Class Dragon card. Green Galleon-Class Dragon card..jpg|Green Galleon-Class Dragon card. Green Galleon-Class Dragon card 2..jpg|Green Galleon-Class Dragon card 2. Green Galleon-Class Dragon card 3..jpg|Green Galleon-Class Dragon card 3. Brig-Class Dragon Card..jpg|Brig-Class Dragon Card. Brig-Class Dragon Card 2..jpg|Brig-Class Dragon Card 2. Brig-Class Dragon Card 3..jpg|Brig-Class Dragon Card 3. Unknown-Class Dragon card.jpg|Bighorn-Class Dragon Card. Unknown-Class Dragon Card 2.jpg|Bighorn-Class Dragon Card 2. Cross Ange ep 3 Galleon-Class Dragon Extended Version.png|Galleon-Class Dragon (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 3 Schooner-Class Dragon attacks Miranda Extended Version.png|Schooner-Class Dragon attacks Miranda from behind (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 3 Miranda's Death Extended Version.png|Miranda being eaten to death by the Schooner-Class Dragons (Extended Version) Cross Ange ep 4 Galleon-Class Dragon's Death Extended Version.png|Galleon-Class Dragon being Freezen to Death (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 11 Dragons invading Arzenal.jpg|Schooner-Class Dragons invading Arzenal. Cross Ange ep 11 Dragon shot dead.jpg|Schooner-Class Dragon being shot and killed by Alektra. Aura and DRAGONS Concept Artwork.jpg|Aura and DRAGONs Concept Artwork. DRAGONS Concept Artwork.jpg|DRAGONs Concept Artwork Cross Ange ep 15 Childrens of Aura.jpg|The Childrens of Aura in the Village. 8548-3.jpg|The People of Aura. Cross Ange ep 15 People of Aura in Festival.jpg|The People of Aura in the Dragon Clan Festival. History Background At the end of the 22nd century of their civilization, an extremely powerful supersymmetric particle – which they dubbed Dracunium''' '' – was discovered. They intended to use it for peace; however, because of unknown reasons, it was almost immediately weaponized and used for war. Eventually, a large-scale international war – known as '''''World War VII, Ragnarok, or The D-War – broke out between the Unified Economic Federation and the Pan-Continental Alliance. Eventually the war led to a stalemate. In order to end this stalemate, the Unified Economic Federation permitted the use of their ultimate weapons – the seven Ragna-mails. Using their Dimensional Resonator Weapon, the Ragna-mail caused a world-wide apocalypse, ending the conflict. However, in the process, all of the Dracunium Reactors built all over the world were destroyed as well. It is unknown if this was done accidentally or on purpose. In the aftermath of the war, a lot of the world's regions became contaminated and inhospitable to life, destroying most of the civilization. Some survivors attempted take shelter in one of 20,976 shelters all over the world. However, because of either starvation or pollution, most of them in the shelters perished. Eventually the survivors decided to adapt their bodies in order to survive in the rough environment, which led to humans becoming DRAGONs. Males became the large DRAGONs, while females became the smaller Schooner-Class DRAGONs, both also having the ability to transform back into their human forms, but with a tail and a pair of two small but extendible wings on their backs, albeit males rarely do it. The DRAGONs eventually built a new civilization in a valley surrounded by waterfalls near a damaged, but still somewhat operational Dracunium Reactor. The civilization is led by an individual known as The High Priestess, as well as several other noble families. The DRAGONs chose to take full responsibility for the sins they committed when they were human and focus their efforts to de-polluting the world. In order to do this, the large male DRAGONs would eat the pollution caused by the Dracunium and transform it into stable crystals inside their bodies. Embryo's First Attack on the DRAGONs At some point the DRAGON civilization was attacked by Embryo using the Hysterica. It is unknown what happened during the attack. However, it caused a fire to break out in the valley, and Embryo managed to take the first human to become a DRAGON, Aura captive, and transported it to the World of Mana, intending to use its power as the power source for the Light of Mana. "False Conflict" Eventually, Singularities – portals that connect Earth and the World of Mana – started to open up, causing DRAGONs to start to appear in the World of Mana. Not wanting to risk their own lives, the "humans", the rulers of the World of Mana, forced the Norma to battle them using a mobile weapon known as Para-mail, which led to the foundation of the island base known as Arzenal. At Arzenal the Norma are taught from childhood that DRAGONs are just beasts that threaten the World of Mana. However, this is all a ruse, causing the DRAGONs to call the conflict between the DRAGONs and the Norma a "false conflict" and the inhabitants of the World of Mana, be they "human", Norma or Ancient Humans, "false citizens" or "false people", and the World of Mana itself a "false world". Truth In truth, it were in fact the "humans" from the World of Mana who opened up the Singularities in the first place, using a device called the "Dawn Pillar". The reason why this was done is because the Mana supplied by Aura is quickly exhausted by the "humans". Therefore they must re-supply it by giving Aura the stabilised Dracunium that the larger male DRAGONs hold in their bodies. However, most likely because Mana originally came from them, the DRAGONs – or at least Schooner-Class – have the ability to entrance "humans" just simply by roaring at them. That’s why the "humans" need to use the Norma, who cannot use Mana, to fight their battles for them. During the battles between the DRAGONs and the Norma, the "humans" make sure that at least one male DRAGON participates in the fight. After the battles, which normally end with the male DRAGON being trapped in a block of ice by the use of the freezing bullets of the Para-mail, the "humans" secretly transport the male DRAGONs' corpses away to extract their hearts along with their Dracunium. The world leaders choose to keep the truth hidden from the Norma and the "human" public – most likely because they could risk a revolt, should the truth be known. Preparations for War At some point the DRAGONs began to make preparations for an all-out war on the World of Mana in order to recapture Aura and put an end to the hunt on the male DRAGONs. They created their own versions of the Ragna-mail and Para-mail called Ryuu-Shin-Ki. Also, unknown to the "humans", a single DRAGON known as Lizardia managed to infiltrate the World of Mana. Once there, Lizardia took the name Riza Randog and eventually managed to make her way up to becoming the captain of the Empire of Misurugi, its royal family, its royal guard, and the personal confidant of Julio during his time as both Prince and Emperor. The Empire of Misurugi has the responsibility of opening Singularities. Therefore, by brainwashing Julio using a purple liquid she produced from her fingernails, Lizardia – and by extension the DRAGONs – gained the ability to open Singularities. Attack on Arzenal Seeing the Norma as a threat and wanting to test the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, the DRAGONs decided to attack Arzenal, the island where the Norma are kept. Lizardia brainwashed Julio and "requested" him to open up a Singularity ''above Arzenal. Some time afterwards a ''Singularity opened up above Arzenal. A large army of Schooner-Class DRAGONs then came out from it and started to attack the island base. In response to the attack, Arzenal’s commander-in-chief Jill declared a state of emergency and ordered all combat ready personal to defend the island. At first the Norma would prove successful in defending the island. However, the DRAGONs then send in their three Ryuu-Shin-Ki, one of which – the Enryugo piloted by Salamandinay – used an Dimensional Resonator Weapon to completely wipe out all members of Arzenal’s Second Squadron and all but one member of the Third Squadron, along with half of the island in the process. The First Squadron then joined the battle and were able to hold off the remaining DRAGONs and the three Ryuu-Shin-Ki. Despite the tide of battle going evenly for both sides, with the Singularity closing the DRAGONs decided to retreat, ending the attack. Embryo's Second Attack on the DRAGONs Sometime after Ange, Tusk and Vivian were thrown into the DRAGONs' home dimension by the Ragna-mail Villkiss in its Ariel Mode and found refuge with the DRAGONs, Embryo – because of unknown reasons – once again attacked the DRAGONs' civilization. Embryo used his abilities to manipulate time and space to create an unstable Singularity between the valley where the DRAGONs live and the Empire of Misurugi. This unstable Singularity would end up destroying many buildings and trap many DRAGONs into stone, effectively killing them. Ange and Salamandinay, using their machines, flew to the damaged Dracunium Reactor, where the unstable Singularity originated from, to attempt to spot it. On Ange's suggestion, the two of them then fired their machines' Dimensional Resonator Weapons at the Singularity, destroying it and ending the attack. Failed Invasion of the Empire of Misurugi Before Embryo's second attack on the DRAGONs, Lizardia discovered that Aura is being held captive underground beneath the Empire of Misurugi. She informed the High Priestess and the other leaders of the DRAGONs about this, who then started to make the final preparations for their invasion to recapture Aura. The DRAGONs assembled an army and named Salamandinay commander. Before the planned invasion, Salamandinay told Ange about the situation. Ange then decided to join the invasion, as did Vivian and Tusk. The next day, the DRAGONs opened a Singularity and sent the army through. However, unbeknownst to the DRAGONs, Embryo had discovered Lizardia's infiltration and had taken her captive. He ordered five Ragna-mails piloted by Salia, Ersha, and Chris and two other pilots to go where the Singularity would be opened and take out the DRAGONs before they could even reach the Empire. They did so and, using the power of their Ragna-mail, they easily overpowered the DRAGONs. Outmatched, Ange advised Salamandinay to order a retreat, which she reluctantly did. The surviving DRAGONs went back to the Singularity and retreated back to their dimension, leaving only Ange, Tusk, and Vivian behind to cover their backs. Ange, Tusk, and Vivian would later be able to escape from the battle by using the Villkiss in its Ariel Mode. The Retribution of the DRAGON Clan The Normas and the Ancient Humans of Libertus has made their alliance with the Dragon Clan in order to save the world and rescue Aura when she was captured by Embryo, and she is also imprisoned in the Dawn Pillar of the Empire of Misurugi. The Libertus's Marine Vessels Aurora has used the Cryo Beam to destroy the Dawn Pillar but the Diamond Rose Knights has showed up to battle the Libertus Crew, Salamandinay has entered the lair of the Dawn Pillar to rescue Aura but the Pyrethroid Drones are beginning to attack her, but Salamandinay fights back to make her way to find Aura. Salamandinay has finally freed Aura from the hands of Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights for using the song of El Ragna in order for her Ryuu-Shin-Ki to activate the Space-time Convergence Cannons to break the force-field shield, The Dragons has invaded the Empire of Misurugi, and they came to help the Libertus's Aurora to fight off and destroy several Pyrethroid Drones. After Aura is freed from the Dawn Pillar, Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights has been backfired, Embryo has betrayed his own army when he used his power to teleport the Diamond Rose Knights to die at the hands of the Dragon Clan, two members of the Diamond Rose Knights Tanya and Irma are ultimately killed by the Galleon-Class Dragons causing the Diamond Rose Knights to be weakened. Trivia *The names of the different classes of DRAGONs appear to be based on different sailing ship types. A Brig (or Brigantine) is a two-masted sailing ship. A Schooner (spelled as "Scuna" in the original subs but spelled correctly in the manga adaptation and Super Robot Wars V) is a small sailing ship, while a Galleon is a very large historical sailing ship. *Ironically, despite having a society heavily influenced by ancient Japanese culture, all the named Dragons have western style names. On the other hand, most residents of the Empire of Misurugi have Japanese style names despite their primarily European-based culture. References Category:Terminology Category:Factions Category:DRAGON